


Sweethearts

by VMarsLover



Series: Counting Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Coffee Shops, Cute, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HEA, Jewelry, One Shot, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: The months following Clary and Jace's engagement have been blissful since returning from Spain, and now they continue spending as much time together as possible before planning the wedding. As the days near, Clary wants to change Jace's opinion on Valentine's Day. Will she be successful? Or will Jace's memory still be ruined? (One-Shot/Fluff/Romance/AU/AH/OOC/HEA)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Counting Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085681
Kudos: 1





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I won't keep you long; I will do my long AN at the end.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Even if you don't have a significant other, treat yourself to some self-love. You deserve it!
> 
> I will edit in a while, I am exhausted.
> 
> Disclaimer 1: It is rated M for the reason that you quickly see if the beginning. This is the third part of The Counting Series, which is from my core story, "Counting Down to You," So I recommend you read that first; otherwise, you might be lost about a few things, but I kept it as straightforward as possible with some reminders since it has been a few months.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sweethearts (2.6K)

February 2nd

The cold wall hits my lower back as my shirt raises enough to make contact, causing shivers down my spine as I am pinned to the wall and while being lifted up. Where I automatically wrap my legs around Jace's waist.

Since the engagement, this has been a constant thing where Jace and I go at it like rabbits everywhere we go. Sometimes I start it, sometimes he does.

It isn't always in the best places, but I don't think we care anymore since returning from Spain, where we were free to spend so much time together.

Now we just make every moment count since we are working on opposite schedules right now.

This is how we end up standing in the stairwell of the mall, ripping each other's clothes off, not caring if another walks in.

Jace rolls my skirt up as he keeps me pinned to the wall.

My arms are wrapped around his neck as my lips are still connected with him until I pull away first and begin nipping at his neck and lower my hands down his back to his waistband.

I slide my cold hands into the sides of his jeans and smile at his slight shiver before moving my hands to his belt and swiftly loosening it, and pulling his jeans down enough to free him from his jeans.

His hands go to the back of my head and grab a fistful of my hair, pulling my head up, so I'm staring at the ceiling as his mouth finds my neck and bites it softly until small moans escape my mouth, and I feel his fingers on my thigh slowly pulling my tights down just enough.

Suddenly, he shifts my panties to the side without much warning and plunges deep into me.

The scream that escapes me is so loud, and I can't help the moans that continue.

This man.

"Jace, oh my god, oh my god."

His lips find my mouth again, and his right-hand stays by my face for balance.

Meanwhile, his left is squeezing my backside.

Suddenly I feel myself building, and I am unsure I can control myself.

"Jace, I am going to cum" I manage to say through pants.

"Come for me, baby. C'mon," he encourages, and it doesn't take long after that because suddenly I am screaming at Jace, begging him to go harder.

He does, and I feel myself building quicker this time as my hands now give one of his balls a good feel up, causing him to finally moan, as I let out my last and final scream before pulling away from him and pull my skirt down and tights up.

I look at him and see a wicked smile on his face, and the tingle between my legs is still there, and as soon as I take a step, I almost fall.

* * *

As we leave the stairwell and walk through the mall to get to the east side, where the car is located. I am reminded of why I hate this time of year since it means we are being plastered by red and hearts of companies promoting love and gift-giving.

Blah, blah, blah.

I personally don't believe my relationship needs more of, considering Jace went crazy for Christmas, I told him the bare minimum for Valentine's Day. He agrees, mainly because he hates the holiday since memories of his childhood have permanently tainted the day.

This leads me to my idea of making this year the best for him by pulling out all the stops to try and fix the memory by replacing it with new ones that will be a more positive experience.

As we climb into the car and pull in front of the cafe, I find myself stumped on the question of what will I do to impress him?

* * *

With February being a quiet time at the cafe, we traditionally close at 8 during the week. However, I usually don't lock the doors and tidy up until 8:30, giving a few people who are last-minute coming in the opportunity to order.

I pull the door closed behind me and lock it using my key. Then shoving it back into my pocket and then I spin around, only to be met by a pair of gold eyes staring back at me.

A huge smile paints my face as I race into his arms, where he picks me up and twirls me around like we haven't seen each other in months.

We break apart slightly, allowing for my lips to softy collide with his, which is just enough to warm my insides. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer as I embrace his warmth and love.

The amount of comfort I feel is amazing; I never thought I'd get to this point.

He makes me want to be better, and with time I have become better with the confidence he's helped me gain.

Another reason I want him to know how much I appreciate him and want to show him, my love.

Eventually, we untangle from one another, and I smile as he takes my hand while leading me towards the car.

As we approach, he pulls the passenger door open, allowing me inside, and I bid him a thank you and pull myself into the vehicle.

The 5-minute drive consists of silence where Jace's hand rests on my thigh, not making any advancements until we are in the underground garage, where suddenly his hand runs along my leg. I smile at him before twisting in my seat and climbing over the center console to saddle his lap.

The next thing you know, I am lowering myself onto him, and his hands grip my hips hard.

A soft moan escapes his lips as I lower myself again and again, and I smile at his pleasure. Since usually, I am the vocal one.

I ride him with my hands in his hair and his hands on my back, pulling me tight to his chest.

I cum just before him, and he lets go, and I pull away from his chest and give him a soft smile.

* * *

February 13th

So I messed up.

The last few weeks have been nice and easy, to the point where I forgot about Valentine's day.

My free time has been spent staring at Jace and falling into his eyes that lead to me drooling over him, and the next thing you know, I am kissing him.

Today he is over at Alec's for the afternoon to work on a case before Sunday since he has to go into the office for a few hours to put the final touches on a case set for Monday. This means I have an opportunity to surprise him.

I spend my Saturday walking around the mall and finding a little something for him. Then I meet with Izzy for lunch. Then we go back to her place for a while to pick up a few packages from Izzy's mom since it is supposed to be a box of materials we will need for the wedding planning. I am scared to open the box.

I cab home from Izzy's and arrive home with the heavy box and haul it up the stairs all on my own since Jace isn't returning my texts.

I reach the apartment and call out his name, and instead of a blonde head appearing, Max comes running towards me.

I leave the box by the entranceway and neal down to Max's level and lift the small grey french bulldog up into my arms where he licks my face almost like he hasn't seen me in days.

I take him into the living room, and we cuddle on the couch for a while as I scroll through my phone, just waiting for Jace to reply.

After an hour, I sigh and make myself some food with leftovers from the fridge, trying not to worry about Jace.

As soon as I finish, I get a response, and I find myself flying through the apartment to the entrance to grab my shopping bags and rushing into the bathroom with them and changing into the new lingerie I bought for Jace for the occasion. It is a red teddy bear piece, and the back has a pair of white angel wings at the end that I thought was cute.

I find myself staring into the mirror, looking at myself and thinking about how much Jace will like this.

I spin around as soon as I hear the door open, and I quickly grab a pink robe and race out.

Standing in the entranceway is Jace with his blonde hair tosses around in a mess, and as soon as he lifts his head to meet my eyes, I realize something is wrong because instead of his golden eyes looking at me, I see red bloodshot eyes that remind me of a demon.

This can't be right.

"Jace, what's wrong?" I ask, taking a step forward.

"Mmm, nothing," he slurs.

"Why didn't you tell me you were drinking?" I ask as I cross the room towards him, pushing away my fear of being around someone drunk. Jace is nothing like Seb.

He shrugs and says he doesn't know as he crashes into the wall, and I have to catch his arm before he falls to the floor.

I guide him into our bedroom and sit him on the bed, and he immediately starts to fade into sleep.

I manage to get his shirt off and remove his jeans, leaving him in boxers only since I don't have the strength to move him again. As Jace fades into sleep, I can't help but think of how disappointed I am that I can't even try and replace the memory for Jace with us being happy because the day before, Jace comes back from drinking away his demons.

I soon fade into sleep, myself, still wearing my robe.

* * *

February 14th

The space heater beside me leaves, and I find myself growing cold, and I reach out for Jace only to feel nothing.

I snap out of bed and look around the room to find nothing, so I make my way out of the bedroom into the kitchen and find Jace running the coffee maker already.

I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around his middle, and we stand there for a while, and I mumble 'I understand' into his chest when he spun around.

He returns the embrace and buries his face in my hair until we split apart, and I offer him a smile, and we carry on with our routine.

* * *

"So he just showed up drunk?" Izzy asks through the phone.

"Yeah, he did. Something must have triggered him, and he spiralled." I answer as I give Max some food who is grateful.

"Maybe Alec mentioned Jace's father."

"Someone must-have because it doesn't bother him the rest of the time," I respond as I knead some more dough.

Izzy agrees, and soon after, we end the conversation leaving me feeling conflicted. When I set out to write Jace's father's wrongs, I didn't think his dad's events cheating on his mom right before Valentine's day would still bother him, but it turns out I was wrong.

With all my issues, sometimes it's harder to think of Jace suffering since he is my rock.

This time I must be his rock, and although I can't fix the memories. I can make new ones.

* * *

Climbing Jace's work stairs makes me feel like a hooker in my long tan trench coat that I keep pulling closer and closer around myself for comfort.

I reach the last floor and use my code to enter Jace's floor and make my way down the hallway without interruptions since it is Sunday and Jace is probably only one of a handful of people working.

I push open the office doors, and there's Jace at his desk frowning, but as soon as he looks up to me, he gives me a bright smile. The one I figured I would get last night.

"What are you doing here, babe?" he asks, and I give him a smirk, and across the room so I am at his desk and sit on top of it.

"I am here to keep you company," I answer.

"Oh yeah, how so?"

Then I stand and untie my coat, allowing it to fall to the floor in a pile, and I click the button for the wings, and they release into a full span.

Jace's eyes are wide, probably not expecting this from me, and his eyes go dark, and he stands and walks in front of me asking if this is real, where I respond with a smile and a nod.

The next thing I know, I am being pushed onto the desk laughing along the way and having my mind blown with each thrust causing my insides to melt as I scratch at Jace's back to gain control of my overwhelming feelings of passion.

* * *

After our near hour-long ordeal, I manage to leave the office with Jace beside me holding my hand and making sure I don't fall over.

He drives us to the apartment, and as soon as he enters the room, he knows something is off.

It smells like his favourite cherry pie and lasagna.

He looks at me, and I smile, then explain with "Mom made it for you. Don't worry, I wasn't going to try to cook, but I did make the pie just for you."

He takes me into his arms and smiles and kisses me on the head.

This is where I race away and grab a small box for him and hold it out.

"I was going to wait until after dinner, but I want to give this to you know," I explain, and he takes it from my hands.

He unties the similar simple white ribbon from a small purple box and smiles as soon as he realizes what it is.

"You replaced it?"

"Sure did."

"Clare, this is really expensive. I can't-" this is where I cut him off mid-sentence with a small peak before pulling away and shaking my head.

"You deserve it for working so hard."

He takes me into his arms, gives me a hug, and thanks me for the watch that is really meaningful to him because his mom gave him one similar when he was in high school but broke it in the falling out between his parents.

He then pulls away from me and excuses himself, and disappears into our bedroom, only to return with an orange box with a white ribbon.

As I take the box, I find two tiny white boxes inside that resemblances the charm boxes, and as soon as I open it, it confirms my suspicions, and it is a cute dangle charm in the shape of a heart with Lady and the Tramp in the centre with a blue background. My heart soars at how cute it is, and I thank him before picking up the next charm box and expose the second dangle charm in the shape of a Canadian maple leaf and their national flag in the form of a heart.

"Canada?" I question, and he nods.

"I leave in May for two weeks, and I was hoping you'd come."

I smile and hug him and tell him, of course. I then attempt to pull him to the kitchen to grab our meals, but he stops me and says there is more in the gift.

I grab the orange box and give it a quick shake where it makes a sudden noise, and I raise an eyebrow and start looking through the tissue paper only to discover several pink packages of sweetheart candies.

I smile at the irony as I look at my engagement ring.

He is my sweetheart.

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: People on Instagram wanted fluff, so I provided fluff.
> 
> So part 4 will be Max and Jace's bday on April 23, see you then! I suggest checking out my other stories. "Twenty-six dollars and fifty-six cents/$26.56" is my long WIP. I also have many finished short stories, and recently I finished "The Hitchhiker" and "Manipulation." There will be more to come when I finish the semester in April!  
> I can't wait for you all to read the short stories I have made for one of my courses.  
> Disclaimer 2: I do not own TMI, and I am not a professional writer with editors. I wish I did.  
> For posting updates, check my fanfiction profile or my Instagram vmarslover for pictures, schedules, and previews. I might be posting something for another fandom.


End file.
